What is air?
by since-I-fancy-you
Summary: A collection of Klaroline drabbles. Pure fluff. God - I'm in love with these two!
1. You

_A drabble in which Caroline tells Klaus the reason she and Tyler broke up_

_(__inspired by the Delena scene from 4x7 - not to steal a stunning moment between Damon and Elena. I just loved it and got **inspired**)_

* * *

It was the night of the annual Black & White-party in Mystic Falls. A night which was celebrated by everyone in the southern Virginia-town.

It was a warm summer evening. A light breeze cooled the warm Virginia air. The birds were singing of joy, complimenting the silent, noble sound of string music beautifully. The string players had been sitting there for a while and would sit there all night till they had nothing else to play.

The smell of freshly cut grass and write roses filled the air. Around the huge Lockwood lawn garden torches were lit, adding a more calm and warm mood to the whole setting.

Carol Lockwood welcomed guests at the front door of the mansion. As the Major she had to and she enjoyed every second of it, greeting the people she knew, bonding with them.

"You can do this" Stefan said as he felt Caroline tighten her grip around his arm.

Caroline took a deep breath. She was about the shake hands with Carol. This was weird. She shouldn't be here. It was only seven weeks since she had ended things with Tyler. He hadn't dealt with it as she had hoped for. Promptly after she had put the cards on the table she had seen the wolf in him. His wolf gene always showed when he was pissed. He had tossed her out of his room, telling her to never come back ever again. The look in his eyes had been true anger and if looks could kill, she wouldn't be here tonight.

"Stefan, so nice to see you!" Carol said while nodding friendly at Stefan, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Caroline..."

"Carol..."

Awkward silence.

"Enjoy your evening" Carol said with a contrived smile and quickly greeted the couple behind them.

As soon as they reached the other side of the Lockwood mansion and entered the huge backyard, where the party was held, Caroline sighed: "Stefan, I should never have come here!"

He looked at her with pity written all over his face: "Caroline of course you should be here. Everyone's here so why shouldn't _you _be? And Tyler's not even here, remember?"

He was right. He was always right.

"And besides... You deserve to be here and have a fun evening. And as your friend I'll do my best to make sure it happens" he said with a wide smile.

She smiled at him. Stefan was always such a good friend. She arm hooked Stefan, accepted a glass of champagne from one of the many waiters and walked besides him on the huge lawn.

A tall figure in front of them, accompanied by a petite dark haired beauty, turned around as he heard the familiar pace of his younger brother.

"Blondie, you look rather catchy this evening" Damon said with a smirk as wide as the US.

Caroline wore a creamy white lace dress with a deep back and high heels. Her hair was curled to perfection, a pair of pearl earrings complimenting her silky cream skin.

"You look rather _catchy _as well Damon" she said. She still had to get used to the thought of Damon and Elena as a couple but the girl had tamed the beast in deed. He actually _could _behave like a gentleman.

"Care, you look absolutely beautiful!" Elena said all teary. This evening she wore a black dress similar to the one she had been wearing at the pageant the year before, except this one was a strapless, peplum cut dress. Both Salvatore brothers wore black tuxes with matching black butterflies.

"You too Elena" Caroline said smiling, gently squeezing Elena's hand to let her feel, that she really appreciated her and their close friendship.

Damon started talking to Stefan but Caroline didn't hear a single word. Elena clung herself to Damon, she was truly in love with him and everything about him. She and Stefan were now on great terms since he had found a girl of his own now. She was just glad that her now exboyfriend had found happiness himself like she had with Damon.

Behind Elena, behind the dancing crowd, a pair of blue eyes gazed at her: studied every single one of her features. Her breath quickened. She shivered: every cell in her body began working faster. She gulped down, knowing that he was eying her like this, looking at her like she was the one reason he was alive made her all warm inside and she could literally feel how her skin began to glow with happiness. In flattered panic she finished her champagne a little bit too quickly, knowing just how much it would satisfy him. He knew her so well already that he knew the reason behind her sudden thirst.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Stefan and Damon were still chatting, not aware of Caroline's inner euphoria.

* * *

Later, as Caroline and Stefan shared a dance among other dancing couples, a soft accent suddenly interrupted: "May I have this dance?"

"He's all yours" Caroline said smilingly at Rebekah. Rebekah looked lovely tonight and you were blind if you couldn't tell that she was all smitten with her boyfriend.

Before switching positions with Caroline, Rebekah placed a hand on Caroline's shoulder while giving her a grateful smile. Both girls had grown closer since Caroline had told Klaus, that it was better for everyone if he undaggered his little sister and Rebekah had started dating Stefan. They now shared a new form of understanding and it had brought them closer as friends.

As Caroline saw Stefan and Rebekah dance away, only with eyes for each other, she was suddenly spun around and now stared into those consuming blue eyes.

Her body went crazy. His touch almost made her faint. Her breath quickened once again. Her throat went dry and she could only focus on his handsome features.

"You look exquisite tonight, love" he said in a whisper.

Caroline instantly picked up on his perfume. _Good lord she loved his perfume._

"You are the most ravishing woman here tonight, but I guess you already know that, sweetheart" he said, looking her straight in the eye.

_Good dammit stop it. Stop being so charming._

She blushed and he smiled. He loved it when he made her feels this way.

Even though he didn't want to, he removed his eyes from her and looked at Stefan and Rebekah whom now were dancing as close as it could get: "Bekah and Stefan look magnificent tonight. I envy them for obvious reasons" Klaus said and looked her in her blue-green eyes straight away.

She bit her lower lip.

Since she didn't answer him, he pulled her closer, inhaling her flowery scent. He had never enjoyed anyone's scent as much before as he did with hers.

"I heard a bird twittering about Tyler and that Wolf Girl of his. They left everything behind and simply left. Now my question is: why did Wolf Boy suddenly leave you behind and picked that shallow Hazel Eyes instead?"

He eyed her seriously but there was a hint of victory in those blue pools of his. This was their never ending game: Him teasing her and she forever letting him win.

"You know why" she said smilingly, adoring his perfect stubble and charming dimples.

"Do I, love?" he said, leaning in closer to her precious face.

After their date at the pageant the year before she had lowered her defences and actually let him in. They had shared many joyous moments together, had genuine fun and he had treated her like she always wanted to be treated. Soon thereafter she had started comparing and realized that Tyler was nothing compared to him. In the end, she had had enough and ended things with Tyler, longing to explore things between her and Niklaus. She had appreciated every single moment he had opened up to her, showing her a tiny bit of that lovable human side of his. He made her feel alive like never before and he felt exactly the same way.

Still waiting for her answer, he expected her to say, that Tyler had let his animal instincts take control and that he had thrown himself all over the seductive Wolf Girl Hayley. She was quite appealing that she-wolf, but nothing like the Blonde standing in front of him. The _thick sexual tension_ between Sire Boy and Hazel Eyes was obvious and it had been since the beginning. Klaus expected Caroline to say that Tyler had left her to fulfil his evident attraction to Hayley.

She eyed him. He picked up on the hint of a smile on her kissable lips.

"Tell me love, why did you and Sire Boy break up? For what reason?"

Caroline blinked and her eyes now sparkled with joy and passion.

What came out her mouth was not what he expected.

"You..." she said smilingly.

Her skin glowed and her eyes now showed the sparkle of honesty.

Klaus felt as if he lost his breath. The World stood still for what seemed like forever.

He tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let him go. She placed her head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent. The scent of safety, the scent of home.

As they stood there, embracing each other, dancing as one couple among many others, admitting **everything** they had suppressed ever since they first met, they could tell that _she_ was forever his and _he_ was forever hers.


	2. His stubble

_A drabble in which Caroline utters her opinion about his stubble_

* * *

She was clearly exhausted after their nightly activities.

Outside the sun was rising, sun beams were coming in the huge window of his bedroom, making her golden locks even more golden.

She was lying on her stomach; the sheet only covered her lower body so her gorgeous, creamy back was exposed. The temptation of running a light stroke down her spine was unbearable. And he gave in. He softly ran his index finger down her spine, clearly seeing her skin shivering under his light touch.

He moved closer to her, resting on his elbows, which only elucidated his muscular chest.

Her eyes were still closed but she was smiling. He lived for that smile: the smile of a goddess. As he studied her long, elegant lashes, she opened her sparkling eyes.

"Morning..." she said quietly, the smile even wider now, reaching her eyes as well.

He took a moment to adore the woman in front of him, lying under _his _silk sheet, _with _him. His eyes travelled from her angelic face, to her golden locks, then down her naked back with the softest, creamy skin, further down till his eyes met the sheet. The light fabric accentuated her womanly curves and _how _he loved her curves.

"Stop it!" she said teasingly, clearly aware of on which part of her body his consuming blue eyes had landed. She giggled and then pulled him closer. She then placed a soft, but passionate kiss on his tender lips.

"I cannot help myself, my love" he said smilingly, now placing kisses on her neck.

She closed her eyes in pure pleasure. _Good lord - all the things he made her feel!_

"Ouch..." she hummed between tiny moans and panting.

He immediately stopped his kissing and looked her in the eye: "Did I hurt you sweetheart?" genuinely worried that he had done something wrong cause that was the last thing on this very Earth that he would do.

"No... just... don't stop..." she hissed and dragged him to her mouth into a passionate kiss.

As the kiss got more eager she rolled over so she was now lying on her back. She pulled him closer and loved the direction his little spine stoke had lead them.

As their tongues danced in harmony he quickly pulled the sheet above his naked butt. He didn't want Rebekah or Elijah, and not to forget his immature little brother Kol, to catch them in the act and give them the pleasure of seeing his naked behind as a bonus.

* * *

Hours later she was fast asleep once again and he was studying her as before.

She was using his chest as a pillow and he loved the beauty of this moment. Just a few months before she had clearly stated that they didn't have a thing. She had wanted him to believe that he didn't have a chance with her. But here they were: in his bed, together, naked under the expensive sheet he had seen her gaze at in a magazine. He would do anything for her and every day he wanted to remind her of that.

In her sleep she snuggled into his broad chest, the feeling of safety filling spreading through her body. He took advantage of the moment and placed a soft peck on her forehead, taking in her feminine scent. Then he pulled her even closer, never wanting to let her go as if it was his last choice in life. His stubble scraped her forehead.

"Ou..." she hummed and opened her eyes. He could instantly tell that she was annoyed about something.

"What is it, my love? A bad dream, huh?" he said and tucked a golden lock behind her ear.

"No it's you!" she said and sighed loudly. She traced his chest with her index finger.

"What do you mean? Did I do something wrong here?" he said frowning.

She lifted her head from his chest: "Easy tiger... it's not _you..." _she said while making circles on his chest: "it's your stubble." She bit her lower lip because she knew him so well already. He was hurt so easily.

He laughed, looking her at like he didn't believe her: "My stubble? The love of my life is annoyed... because of my stubble?" He raised himself, his back resting against the headboard.

He was hurt. _Bravo Caroline. _She instinctively wrapped the sheet tighter around her body, feeling somewhat exposed and insecure.

"It's just... it annoys me okay? It scratches and itches me. That stubble... well let's just put it this way: when I'm supposed to surrender myself to pleasure it's always there and sometimes it... sometimes it keeps me from fully surrendering to that... pleasure. A pleasure I totally wanna surrender to..." She was nervous and _exhausted_. She was somewhat afraid of his reaction because he was the one man, in the entire world, that loved her for who she was and _how _she was. She was perfect in his eyes.

He clenched his jaw. No matter how much he cared for her, even loved her, the feeling of not being good enough spread through his chest – the one feeling in the entire world he didn't want to feel when being around Caroline.

Klaus rose from the bed, put on his boxers and walked to the mahogany drinks cupboard, pouring himself some vintage bourbon. He downed it and felt his throat burn because of the high alcohol percentages.

Meanwhile Caroline had moved to the foot of the bed, her long legs dangling over the edge. She clearly felt the thick tension in the room.

When he turned around, she was about to speak but his eyes never met hers and he walked away, heading for the bathroom.

She had upset him and knowing this she tossed herself back, now resting on her back, looking emptily at the stucco ceiling.

* * *

He had had enough. He grabbed a towel and threw it over his left shoulder. His right hand scraped his stubble. Why was it so bad? He liked it. It had become his trademark apart from his fabled reputation.

Back to business. He found his razor, the shaving foam and turned on the tap. The sink was quickly filled and he pressed the foam into his strong hands. He easily applied the foam across the rough stubble and was just about the take the first stroke with the razor, when he felt feminine hands on his right.

"What are you doing?" she said frowning, pulling his hand down.

"What does it look like, love?" he said, staring coldly into her eyes via the mirror.

"Seriously?" she said loudly, sighed and grabbed the towel, drying of the shaving foam.

"So now you do not want me to shave it off or what? Can you ever decide Caroline?" he said closing his eyes. Sometimes she was such a challenge for him – even after he actually got her.

"I did decide..." she said seductively, biting her lower lip and gently seeking his eyes.

When he opened his comforting blue eyes, he met her sparkly ones. She had the most ravishing eyes he had ever looked into. His gaze dropped and saw that she was now wearing a short, silk nightie. Black of course since she knew how much black lingerie drove him to the edge.

She smiled, realizing she had his attention: "... I chose you Nik" she said, running her index finger up and down his torso and went on playing with the pendant on his necklace.

He couldn't help but chuckle. She _had _chosen him of all people and knowing this was the best thing ever, apart from her, her persona and what they shared of course.

Suddenly she grabbed him by the necklace, pulling his mouth to hers and kissed him eagerly. Such moves never tired him for obvious reasons.

When she pulled away she innocently met his eyes: "I'm sorry for saying that I hate this..." she said, running her fingers down his stubbled cheek: "... cause the truth is..." her index finger was now on his lower lip and gently stroked it: "... that I love it. I couldn't imagine kissing you without it tickling my cheek, scratching my chin. I love how it feels rough against my fingertips..." both her hands were now on his neck, she pulled him even closer, only inches separating their faces: "... and... just the thought if it not teasing me when I'm about to give into pleasure is unbearable" she whispered smiling, taking his lips hungrily once again.

When she abruptly pulled away from their intimate moment he growled, took her lips again and shoved her into the open shower, pressing her gently against the cold tiles, gently not to crush her.

When he trailed kisses down her neck she moaned and closed her eyes in bliss. She was forever grateful to herself that she had chosen him and him alone.

She pulled him up to her face again, kissed him and then asked teasingly: "Wanna join?" while she stripped herself from the black nightie, leaving herself fully exposed to him.

He smiled, those charming dimples showing: "It would be an honor to accompany you, my love" he whispered in her ear before leaving hot kisses on her collarbone.

While turning on the faucet, she willingly let him take her to cloud nine; and how she loved the bliss he – and his stubble - spread through her entire body.


End file.
